icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20120319083517/@comment-4542190-20120319162206
Short answer: Are you kidding me? No way! Long answer: This is a rhetorical question. I’ll elaborate. First of all, wow.. The way you put them, I don’t think anyone can say you’re wrong-no matter how badly he/she wants to. I’m amazed yet again :) Now, let’s get started. Freddie did retreat after the kisses. But he also did lean for the kiss and kissed Carly back. Yet another proof he wants to be with Carly, he LOVES Carly. About the sad part now.. Freddie never asked Carly’s opinion on the matter. He took it for granted (that she didn’t love him). And yeah, how on Earth can you be in love with a thing? That was surely unheard-of. Unless you’re crazy/mentally ill/hobnocker (the translation in my country’s language put it as this- “mentally unstable”). Carly never did/said/acted/gave any sign whatsoever that this is actually the case. Besides, Carly is a very smart person, you know? She would’ve known if she was with Freddie due to guilt/obligation or because she wanted to. And correct me if I’m wrong, but in the start of iSaved Your Life (most watched and highest rated episode not only in iCarly but in Nickelodeon’s/TV’s history as well, we forgot about that) she kissed Freddie willingly, because she chose to. After that Guinness World Record Longest (and REAL) Kiss (also explain that if she didn’t love him, they were together. Naturally-as far as naturally can go I would say, the most naturally possible way. Finally, it was obvious that both were reluctant (Freddie mumbling his words, Carly’s and Freddie’s behavior, body language, voice tone), awkward (Freddie mimicking the horse sound and Carly following up, then throwing a fake smile) and sad (Carly’s words and tone, look in her eyes and Freddie’s emotional pressure at the start and his scream in despair in the end) about the break-up. Oh, and about the (exactly how you described it) kiss on the cheek. Again, some call it friendly. You wanna know who I am this time? “Iron” Mike Zambidis (a countryman of mine, World Champion in kick-boxing). You know what’s friendly? When you kiss both cheeks. When a girl kisses a boy in one cheek and one cheek only..well, do I have to say more? And Freddie asked for it. Carly could choose not to give it to him. Nobody would blame her if she didn’t, especially because of what happened first-Freddie saying what he said about her feelings, which surely made her sad and hurt her. And if that “bacon” ******!@#$%^&)_(+>?:< (too bad I can’t put the symbols they put in comic books like Asterix in similar situations) was true (yeah, not even when donkeys could fly), Carly wouldn’t have any reason to give that kiss to Freddie. Some time ago, Carly didn’t seem to like even the idea of kissing Freddie (iLike Jake). Freddie himself wouldn’t ask for it IF he really believed this..thing-he should know Carly wouldn’t kiss him if nothing was real. So, this is brighter that the Sun: it was definitely not the end. You can’t end a relationship like this, throwing everything in oblivion (especially someone saving somebody else’s life). PS: Yeah, Star. Not only rebuke is a word, but a very formal one too, I believe. PS 2: You're right. Freddie broke Carly's heart with this. Of course though, he didn't do this knowingly. He thought (better yet, someone put into his mind the thought) that he was doing the right thing. From a specific viewpoint, it may be actually the right thing (not taking advantage of her). But there was no ground to support this. And Freddie was heartbroken too, from the constant rejections-he may didn't openly show it, but what else can you be when the person you truly love turns you down? And he told something about a "constant pain" in iPilot.